


Something We Can't Control

by StupidGenius



Series: If You Can Hear Me 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It's just kind of mentioned, Mates, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, Telepath Derek, Telepathy, Werewolves are a thing and so are Mutants and Derek is both, slight discrimination?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, though.</p>
<p>Yesterday, he was sitting next to Stiles, Laura and Isaac laughing across from them, and Stiles turned to look at him, smiling. And it wasn’t his usual smile. It was small, and private, and his eyes fucking <em>sparkled</em>. And Derek had the breath knocked out of his lungs, just like his father said. Because fucking hell.</p>
<p>He <em>loves</em> this kid.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something We Can't Control

**Author's Note:**

> Not where i wanted this to go but? Why not add more problems onto Derek's life.
> 
> Title from [Wildfires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofe5ssUfdXo) by The Limousines

Derek may or may not have more than just a crush on Stiles.

Because, as it turns out, Mates are totally a thing.

“It’s like how a regular human would fall in love, but more intense.” His father tells him, closing his laptop. “It’s – you don’t know. There’s no ‘pre-determined by fate’ bullshit. Your wolf knows before you do, and one day it just hits you, and knocks the breath out of your lungs. You could think, ‘man, I hate this chick’, but you don’t. You’re in love with her, and the feelings get confused until suddenly they’re not.do you get what I’m saying, son?”

“Yeah.” He croaks.

Derek more than gets it, because it’s _happening to him right now._

Not that he ever hated Stiles. He doesn’t. Didn’t. Whatever.

Yesterday, though.

Yesterday, he was sitting next to Stiles, Laura and Isaac laughing across from them, and Stiles turned to look at him, smiling. And it wasn’t his usual smile. It was small, and private, and his eyes fucking _sparkled_. And Derek had the breath knocked out of his lungs, just like his father said. Because fucking hell.

He _loves_ this kid.

Shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the two and a half months that he’s known him, Derek wonders, sometimes.

Stiles isn’t exactly normal. And Derek’s a mind-reading werewolf, so that’s saying something.

It’s just. Sometimes, his heartbeat goes kind of fast when thunder rumbles outside, and he closes his eyes, fists clenched. And, yeah, Derek gets that some people have a fear of thunder, that’s totally fine, but Stiles always calms down _right before_ the storm ends. Not after. Not hours later.

Right before.

He’s reading too much into that.

“I got you something.” Derek tells him one morning.

He’s been picking up Stiles in the Camaro for the past week, since the jeep broke down (totally expected. Its head together by duct tape and sheer force of will), and it’s hell, honestly. Because Stiles smells amazing, and they’re cramped together in that small car. The scent’s seeped into everything, and Laura refuses to ride with them now because of the one time Derek got a hard on half-way home. Plus, it’s getting increasingly hard to block out Stiles’ thoughts, since, you know.

He’s Derek’s new anchor.

It’s ridiculous. This kid he’s known for two months has suddenly replaced his family as the thing that calms him down.

He’s in way too deep already.

“Me?” Stiles blinks owlishly at him, and Derek nods. He grins

He always bites his lip when he’s excited, does this adorable little dance thing. Like he never expects people to do nice things for him, even though he does things for people all the time without expecting anything back.

“Yeah.” He pushes the small box toward him. “Come on. Open it.”

_‘What’d he get me, what’d he get me.’_ He sings in his head, humming softly under his breath.

It’s so fucking cute, and Derek hates it. Stiles is usually such a sarcastic asshole, but sometimes he’s like this, and Derek finds it ridiculously endearing.

“Oh.” Stiles breathes, pulling the necklace out of the bag. “It’s…it matches that – your tattoo.” His heartbeat speeds up a bit.

“It’s a charm.” Derek says quickly. “Cause – I don’t know when your birthday is, and so I made this?” he lies. It’s such a terrible lie too.

It’s a magic charm. Deaton helped him make it so he could block out Stiles’ thoughts. Not that he could say that, because magic isn’t supposed to exist. Mutants aren’t either, but at least this was an evolutionary thing explained by science. Magic wasn’t.

“Oh.” Stiles gives him that smile as his slips it over his head. “Thanks man. You’re like, way off on the date though.” He rubs the little wooden triskelion between his fingers. “It’s April 8th.”

“Oh, well.” He sighs. “Happy super early birthday then.”

“I love it.” Stiles says quietly. And that’s another thing Stiles isn’t. Quiet.

“Cool.” Derek blurts.

Because he’s a fucking idiot and doesn’t do words.

“Yeah.” Is it just his imagination or does Stiles sound…

Disappointed?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this?” Derek wonders, looking up at Isaac. He slaps the newspaper down nearly on top of Derek’s food.

“Read it.” He whispers, low enough that only Derek and Laura can hear.

**_Scientists in New York develop Mutant Screening Test_** it reads.

“Oh my god.” Laura whispers.

The world knows about Mutants. They have since the 40s. But usually it was only the one with physical mutations, or people who used their abilities for the military. There were bound to be other mutants, sure, but they would never willingly show what they could do. The government made it very clear what they thought of mutants after the destruction of a Miami beach in the 80s.

“But how?” he hears himself ask.

“Simple.” A voice comes out of fucking nowhere, making them all jump (They’re supposed to be werewolves, for fucks sake). “It’s a mutation in our genes. Once scientists figured out what they were looking for, it was only a matter of time before they started looking nationwide.” Lydia finishes.

“Um.” Laura says dumbly. Lydia rolls her eyes and sits down.

“I saw the newspaper. Stiles doesn’t know how to whisper when he’s excited. I know things.” She explains. “Also, I believe this would affect me as well. Though, I’m more of a class two or three mutant. You, Derek, might be a class four, mostly because your abilities would allow you to find out a lot of things the government would like to keep a secret.”

“You’re so smart.” Laura blurts. Lydia smiles at her before looking away. Isaac gives him a look across the table, and thinks at him.

‘ _They’re so gay for each other.’_

Derek snorts. Lydia narrows her eyes.

“Are you picking my brain, Hale?”

“Honestly, I’m afraid to.”

“Good.” She sniffs. She looks at them all for a moment before her eyes land on Derek. “So. When are you gonna ask Stiles out?” _what._ “There’s a hundred dollar bet that I’d like to win.”

“I don’t like him.” He lies.

He lies because he can’t do this. He can’t drag Stiles into this. werewolf problems were already too much, but now this, with the mutants?

He can’t do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles' life with me
> 
> My [writing blog](http://stupidgenius24.tumblr.com/) if you've got any prompts you wanna send me
> 
> Some explanations?
> 
> Alright, so, a friend of mine was wondering how Derek could be both a mutant and a werewolf at the same time. Here's my made up scientific explanation:
> 
> \- Mutants are a result of a mutation in certain genes (idk which one it would be) that developed over time. Blah blah blah something about evolution.  
> \- Werewolves are magic. If you were to look at a werewolf's DNA versus and human's, you wouldn't see anything different. I mean, maybe you would if they were actively healing a wound right in front of you, because humans dont heal that fast, but other than that? Nothing.
> 
> Being a werewolf isn't a mutation, it's magic. 
> 
> does that make sense? Cause i'm really bad at explainign things, regardless of whether i have a clear answer in my head or not.
> 
> Hope you liked it! This is _not_ the last part of this series.


End file.
